la venganza de anabel
by sirena11
Summary: Anabel ejecuta su venganza sobre Nicole


ala mañana siguiente Nico fue a ver a Nicole quien estaba disfrutando la vista desde su casa , Nico tomo una hermosa flor sin que Nicole se diera cuenta

hola-dijo Nico ocultando la flor

hola-dijo Nicole

te traje esto-dijo Nico

gracias esta bonita-dijo Nicole

y que quieres hacer hoy-dijo Nico

mmm no lo se-dijo Nicole

bueno mientras piensas que tal si vamos por algo de desayunar-dijo Nico

si por que no-dijo Nicole

los dos canarios salieron volando hacia la selva para buscar alimento , Nicole sabia de un huerto donde había mango , uva , platano , fresas , franguesas , ceresas ,etc.

terminaron de desayunar y después fueron a la playa

MIENTRA EN OTRO LUGAR

tengo que pensar como los guiare ese lugar , Nico ya me conoce si insisto en que vayan sabra que tramo algo con todo lo que intente en el pasado y no funciono.

¿y que tal si en lugar de yevarlos a la trampa yevo la trampa a ellos?

¿pero cuando y donde? ya se los segire y sabre como yebar la trampa a ellos - se decía a si misma Anabel

mientras salía de su casa para espiar a Nico y Nicole

MIENTRAS CON LOS TORTOLITOS

Nico y Nicole estaban yegando a la playa

le playa me gusta mucho , es uno de mis lugares favoritos-dijo Nicole

si el mio también-dijo Nico

creo que hoy en la niche habrá una fiesta aquí-dijo Nico

¿enserio?-dijo Nicole

si , si queres podemos venir-dijo Nico

si-dijo Nicole

muy bien ahora vengo hire a ver a que hora es la fiesta-dijo Nico

si aquí te esparo-dijo Nicole

Nicole esparo mientras Nico investigaba lo de la fiesta , no tardo mucho en enterarse de todo ya que muchas personas y aves hablaban de eso , después de unos minutos volvió con Nicole

regrese-dijo Nico

la fiesta es hoy a las 7 de la tarde-dijo Nico

mientras Anabel los espiaba detrás de unas palperas

esta bien asi que es hoy a las 7-dijo Nicole

si -dijo Nico

ok nos vemos a las 7-dijo Nicole

si yo paso por ti-dijo Nico

gracias-dijo Nicole

después los dos salieron volando a sus respectivos nidos

despues estre las palmeras

asi que hoy a las 7 podre yabar a cabo mi plan para desaserme de Nicole-dijo Anabel

ja ja no puedo fallar pobre de Nicole no sabe lo que le espera

ya iban a dar las 7 eran las 6:54 para ser exaxtos

Nico ya abia yegado a la casa de Nicole con una hermosa rosa en mano ,toco a la puerta de Nicole. Nicole abrió la puerta y Nico quedo perflejo al ver a Nicole

(no traía su tapa en lugar de eso tenia un hermoso peinado del frente y por atrás tenia una coleta)

guau-dijo Nico ahun perflejo

que ¿nunca me abias visto asi ?-dijo Nicole con ironia

pues no ,no , no-dijo Nico baboseando

jaja bueno ya es hora de irnos ¿no?-dijo Nicole algo impaciente

si , pero antes esto es para ti-dijo Nico mientras le ponía la flor en la cabeza a Nicole

gracias-dijo Nicole

los dos salían rumbo a la playa mientras Anabel ya estaba lista para ejecutar su plan. Nico y Nicole ya staban yegando a la playa , la fiesta era en un gran y bello salón , Nico y Nicole estaban disfritando mucho su noche bailando , contándose cosas , todo era perfecto asta que de pronto un misterioso insendio provoco que la fiesta se terminara y que todos de asustaran Nico y Nicole trataban de escapar pero después solo recuerdan que todo se volvió negro.

luego de un buen rato los dos se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo ,mareados y casi no veian nada (ahun no apagaban el incendio)

¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Nico entre tosidos

no lo se-dijo Nico igual entre tosidos y asustado-hay que ayar una salida

los dos se la pasaron buscando pero todo estaba rodeado por fuego

no hay ninguna salida-dijo Nico ahun mas asustado

si no hay salida hay que hacer una-dijo Nicole

¿que?-dijo Nico

Nicole tomo una bara que vio ala mano y la lanzo contra una ventana

genial ahora que-dijo Nico

Nicole tomo el ala de Nico e iso que corriera con ella asia el hueco en la ventana

¿Nicole que haces?-dijo Nico

ya lo veras-dijo Nicole

Nico se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y le siguio el ritmo hasta que lo dos pasaron por la ventana , estaban a salvo calleron cerca de la selva un poco mareados. Cuando los dos recuperaron el conocimiento Nico llevo a Nicole a su casa.

bueno las cosas no terminaron como esperábamos pero fue genial-dijo Nicole-me refiero al inicio de la velada no ala parte del incendio

si ,¿como abra iniciado el incendio?-dijo Nico

no lo se-dijo Nicole

bueno eso ya no importa solo importa que estemos bien, hasta mañana-dijo Nico

adiós-dijo Nicole entrando a su casa

Nico se fue a su propia casa y no pudo dormir pensando en el incendio

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

bien todo salio ala perfeccion maña ire a consolar a Nico por la pardida-se decía Anabel

nadie sabra que yo fui la responsable de ese incendio-dijo en tono malvado


End file.
